elegi
by cielgris
Summary: Nijimura Shuuzou sudah mati, kan? [Nijimura x Akashi]


**Semi AU. Saya yakin ini akan sangat OOC.**

* * *

 _ **-Elegi senja**_

* * *

 _Senja,_

 _Bisa beritahu aku makna ketabahan?_

 _Sebab asaku binasa dalam semalam._

Pagi ini, aku melihat rema kelam Nijimura masih tampak berantakan seperti biasa. Tubuh tegap yang dibalut oleh sebuah kaos tipis berwarna abu-abu itu berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Mataku masih sedikit berair dan buram saat suara baritonnya menyapa telingaku.

"Selamat pagi, Akashi."

Aku tidak berpikir jika ini adalah mimpi, sebab sapaannya di pagi hari sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang terlalu familiar. Mataku kini terbuka sempurna—sedikit berat mengingat tangisku tidak reda selama nyaris tiga malam—dan senyuman Nijimura menjadi satu-satunya hal yang membuatku terdiam selama lebih dari lima sekon.

"….Nijimura-san?"

Suaraku terlampau parau. Terasa serak, tidak nyaman, dan aku merasa jika suaraku dapat hilang kapan saja. Jari-jari Nijimura yang kini menyentuh kepalaku pun tidak membantu—aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Semuanya terasa normal sekaligus janggal.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Akashi. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Senyuman Nijimura melembut, dan kini manikku terpaku pada iris kelamnya yang tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya.  
Pipiku terasa panas, tubuhku bergetar, dan dalam hitungan detik aku sadar kenapa semuanya terasa janggal—

"Nijimura…-san?"

—kini aku berharap jika ini semua adalah mimpi. Aku menggenggam tangan Nijimura dengan gerakan kaku; memastikan jika perkiraanku salah, dan berharap memori yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di pikiranku tidak nyata.

Sayangnya Nijimura terlalu dingin untuk mematahkan semua hipotesaku—

"Maafkan aku, Akashi."

—sekaligus terlalu nyata untuk membenarkan ingatanku.

 _Hujan meninggalkanmu, Senja_

 _Ia singgah sejenak untuk melenyapkan awan_

 _Lantas menghilang demi menjamah bumi_

 _Beritahu aku, Senja_

 _Apa itu makna ketabahan?_

Nijimura Shuuzou sudah mati. Skenario kematiannya terlalu klise; terjebak dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun saat hendak menjemput kekasihnya untuk makan malam. Semua kerabat dan keluarga Nijimura tidak pernah menyangka jika pria berusia 20 tahun itu akan pergi secepat ini. Nijimura meninggal seminggu yang lalu, tepat sehari sebelum ulang tahun kekasihnya yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian masuk universitas.

Kekasihnya, Akashi Seijurou, adalah aku.

" _Sebab Hujan akan selalu kembali untukku. Tidak peduli sesering apa Hujan pergi, aku, selalu menjadi tempatnya kembali."_

Kepalaku terasa sangat sakit.

 _Namun Nijimura bukanlah hujan_

 _Ia tidak singgah untuk melenyapkan awan;_

 _Tidak pergi untuk menjamah bumi_

 _Nijimura datang untuk tinggal;_

 _Namun Tuhan menakdirkannya untuk pergi._

Semua ingatan itu menyerangku secara tiba-tiba. Semuanya terputar jelas dan terasa sangat nyata. Aku ingin membenarkan semua ingatan itu.

 _Aku ingin menentang takdir Tuhan_

 _Mengangkat egoku tinggi-tinggi_

"Oi, Akashi, sampai kapan kau ingin diam disana? Aku lapar, ayo buatkan aku sarapan."

Sayangnya, sekarang aku melihat Nijimura sedang menguap lebar sembari berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

NIjimura Shuuzou harusnya sudah mati, kan?

 _Aku ingin kau tinggal._

* * *

 _ **-Mimpi?**_

* * *

 _Aku mencinta akanmu tanpa ragu  
Sebab kau adalah semestaku_

Nijimura menaruh dua cangkir cokelat panas di atas meja makan. Pada awalnya, Nijimura terus memanyunkan bibirnya sembari menggerutu jika seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami berdua. Namun kondisiku benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal itu; otakku _blank_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan atau apa yang harus aku katakan.

"Kenapa diam, Akashi?"

Nijimura duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di samping kiriku, salah satu alisnya terangkat, dan tangan kanannya kini menyentuh dahiku.

Dingin.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Sangat sakit." Aku memegang tangan Nijimura yang menyentuh keningku, menggenggamnya erat seolah-olah Nijimura bisa lenyap kapan saja jika aku melepaskannya.

Nijimura tersenyum, aku membalas senyumannya. Nijimura balas menggenggam tanganku lantas menciumnya pelan. Mata Nijimura terpejam, kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Tangisku pecah, pelukan hangat menjadi satu-satunya hal yang aku ingat sebelum pada akhirnya pandanganku mengabur karena air mata.

"…..Jangan pergi lagi."

"…Akashi-"

"Aku merindukanmu, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura Shuuzou belum mati.

 _Maka tinggallah_

 _Disini_

 _Selamanya_

 _Sebab jika bersama,_

 _kita akan bahagia_

"Aku membutuhkanmu.."

"Akashi-"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau pergi? A-aku tidak punya pegangan…aku kehilangan arah..Nijimura-san, kau kembali karena kau mencintaiku, kan?"

 _Kau mencintaiku, kan?_

"…."

Nijimura bergeming, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..Nijimura-san-"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi," Nijimura menaruh kepalanya di pundakku, ia menghela napasnya lantas mencium telingaku pelan. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Nijimura, namun aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar dan mendengar jelas suaranya yang parau. "…aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga. Melebihi apapun!"

Nijimura terkekeh pelan.

"Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku kembali untuk mengucapkan selamat ti-"

"Tidak!"

Aku melepaskan pelukan Nijimura lantas menatapnya tajam. Tidak, tidak, Nijimura kembali untuk tinggal, bukan untuk melakukan hal lain.

Nijimura menatapku sendu, ia memegang pipiku lantas kembali tersenyum. Senyumannya tampak menyedihkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Aku tidak suka melihat senyuman Nijimura yang seperti ini.

"Tutup matamu."

"…."

Aku menatap Nijimura ragu, namun anggukan kepala serta senyuman kecil yang ia berikan membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Aku menggenggam tangan Nijimura erat, lalu menutup mataku sesuai perintahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akashi. Sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Hiduplah dengan baik."

* * *

"Tuan Muda sudah sadar!"

Akashi Masaomi membuka matanya, lantas mencoba menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Kepala keluarga Akashi tersebut mengerjap pelan, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat saat matanya sudah dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya adalah sosok anaknya yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, namun dengan mata terbuka.

Jantung Masaomi berdegup kencang, ia beranjak dari sofa lantas berlari pelan untuk menghampiri Seijurou. Beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter tampak memenuhi ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih tersebut.

"…Seijurou?" Masaomi berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Seijurou, pipinya basah dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia masih tidak percaya jika Seijurou sudah siuman. Seminggu yang lalu, pelayan di rumah Akashi menemukan tubuh Seijurou tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi dengan kondisi tangan kiri yang penuh dengan luka sayatan.

Seijurou memutuskan untuk bunuh diri tepat seminggu setelah kematian Nijimura Shuuzou.

Namun rencana bunuh diri Seijurou gagal. Dokter bilang, luka Seijurou tidak parah dan sama sekali tidak membahayakan nyawanya.

"…A..yah."

Sayangnya suatu kejadian janggal menimpa Seijurou. Dia koma selama seminggu.

"Seijurou..syukurlah."

Seijurou mengerjap selama beberapa kali, ia menatap Ayahnya sendu lantas kembali menutup matanya.

" _Jika mimpi adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana aku bisa bersamamu, maka biarkan aku bermimpi selamanya."_

 **-end-**

* * *

AAAAAAH IGE MWOYA INI APA WHAT THE HELL IS THIS /headbang/

Lol. Uhuk. Oke. Halo, I'm back! Setelah sekian bulan menghilang, akhirnya saya kembali dengan fanfic..aneh? Hahahahaha maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic ini. Maaf kalau OOC, dan sebagainya. Btw fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu **VIXX – Eternity,** coretsalahsatulagugalauterbaikversisayacoret.

Uh, itu saja. Semoga setelah ini tulisan saya bisa jadi lebih baik dan saya bisa kembali aktif menulis fanfic.

Mind to review, please?


End file.
